Rainy Days & Mondays
by DramaKing4Life
Summary: Ryan wakes up early because of the rain, with time to spare before school, he wakes Troy and both make the most of a miserable, wet morning. A sort of follow up to Beneath The Stars. Troy/Ryan Tryan slash.OneShot


**So I'm on my holidays from uni atm, and decided to write a short oneshot to keep myself occupied and because I'm bored out of my brain lol. Also an excuse to write some Tryan slashy goodness so if you don't like, don't read. So here is my second fanfic, I'm very pleased at the response to my first fic thanks so much and I hope this one doesn't disappoint. This is the second time I uploaded this, I made some alterations with it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own HSM or its characters.**

* * *

Rainy Days & Mondays

The rain hit the window creating crystal beads on the glass which merged and became winding streams running down the pane. Outside the dull grey early morning light of dawn made the lavish gardens of the Evans residence seem strangely flat and dull. The sun had not yet risen in Albuquerque but one person was not asleep.

A distant rumble of thunder had woken him from his peaceful slumber and now he was wide awake and sitting in the window seat gazing out into the falling rain.

Ryan thought of nothing in particular just the usual stuff a person thinks when not really thinking anything. He just liked looking at the rain finding comfort in the fact that he was inside warm and cosy, and that for now the rain couldn't get him. Thinking of warm and cosy, that was one thing he wasn't feeling any more, he shivered and his gaze drifted over to his large bed where the lightly snoring form of Troy could be seen snuggled up beneath the thick duvet, a shaggy mop of brownish hair and an arm was all that could seen.

The basketball captain, Ryan's boyfriend, had been staying with him for the weekend as his folks where out of town and he didn't fancy staying at home on his own so had come to stay at Evans'.

It had been 4 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and 9 hours since Troy had gotten the courage to ask Ryan out and since then they haven't looked back. After the initial shock of Troy coming out, his parents where pleased that he found Ryan, a "respectable and charming young man." Ryan had blushed profusely when he heard Troy's mother say those words, and had become accustomed to the two boys staying at each others houses in the same bed, "just as long as they where safe" Troy's dad had said this time causing Troy to blush.

Since Troy had come out things had gone pretty well, however there had been some trying and difficult moments. When Troy's aunt, his mother's sister, refused to come over any more because Troy was gay and she didn't want it "rubbing off" on his cousins, the jock was blaming himself and feeling very low, but his parents and Ryan stuck by him and said anyone that can't accept it isn't worth keeping in touch with. Ryan and Troy too had their moments and rows as any couple does, but they had always resolved things and came out the other side stronger. Ryan couldn't be happier with his life, however right now he was chilly and Troy had all the covers.

Ryan got off the window seat and made his way over to his bed and Troy.

"Pssst, hey Sleeping Beauty" he whispered gently shaking Troy's arm, "your prince is here and he says quit hogging the covers" There was a grunting mumble and a Troy turned over and faced the other way swatting with his free arm.

"Hey! Move up" the drama king said in a louder whisper and shaking Troy's arm more forcefully as he grew impatient.

"Hmmm, doesn't the prince wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss?" Troy said sleepily with out opening his eyes.

Ryan sighed "if it gets you to move your lazy ass." He leaned in and was about to kiss Troy, when the jock opened his eyes, grabbed him and flipping him over, pinned him to the bed with himself on top before attacking his lips with his own.

"What were you saying bout my ass?" Troy grinned, gazing down at the startled blonde beneath him.

"Oh erm, nothing" the blonde smiled innocently "It's perfect"

"You know it!" Troy laughed kissing Ryan again before rolling off him and lying next to him propped up on his elbow. "Why you up so early, what time is it?" he yawned stretching slightly.

"It's 4.30 am, Monday morning, and I woke up because I heard thunder and then you stole the covers" the blonde pouted slightly.

"Awww, I'm sorry" Troy said and pulled the covers over them both, "Is that better?"

"Yeh a little" Ryan said playing for sympathy "You snored a bit too though"

Troy gasped theatrically and made a face "I do not snore!" he said tickling his boyfriend.

"Yes you do!" Ryan giggled squirming under Troy's touch "It's cute though, kinda like a purring kitten"

"Oh really?" Troy smirked raising one eyebrow.

"Uh huh. I like it" Ryan smiled gazing at Troy and moving a lock of his hair away from his eyes. "There isn't a single part of you that I don't like".

Troy smiled as he looked at the golden boy beneath him. Sometimes he was just too cute with his big blue eyes and innocent grin and his halo of blonde hair, he could pass for an angel easily where it not for the fact that Troy new just how devilish the boy could be. A thought crept into the jocks mind.

"You know" he began, as he rubbed his palm up Ryan's side, "we have a good couple of hours to kill before we have to be up for school, and now I'm awake I doubt I will fall back to sleep again."

"Yeh?" Ryan queried

"Well, I was thinking we could find away to pass the time together?"

"Go on" Ryan pressed for more information, not quite grasping what his boyfriend was implicating.

"You where saying how perfect my butt is "n" there isn't a part of me you don't like, I was wondering it we could…you know…?" Troy said nodding his head, hoping Ryan cottoned on, he could see the information being processed through the blonde's brain, the sparks forming as connections where made and then the look of realisation spread across his face before it became a cheeky grin.

"Oooh… I seeeee" Ryan smiled, "hmmm that sound like a plan, but we would have to be careful 'cuz Sharpay is asleep just along the corridor."

"Well then, we will just have to be really, really quite" Troy said with wicked smile as he reached out and pulled Ryan in for a long, deep kiss.

Troy continued to kiss Ryan as he rolled on top oh him, straddling his waist, he pulled off his tight grey pyjama top and tossed it to one side. Ryan caressed Troy's toned stomach with his smooth pale fingers causing the jock to shiver with excitement. Ryan removed his own white pyjama top, dropping it to the floor as Troy's hot lips descended down the nape of his now bare neck planting small kisses on his exposed skin and he shivered at their touch. Slowly Troy's lips moved down Ryan's chest, his tongue flicking against his hardened nipples causing the blonde to suppress a low moan. Troy looked up and put his finger to his lips and winked mischievously before continuing down Ryan's smooth pale stomach stopping short of the waist band of his pyjama bottoms and sat up, straddling Ryan's legs.

"You can't just stop there" Ryan whispered softly.

"Yes I can" chuckled Troy, his hand resting lightly on Ryan's now prominent bulge. "You woke me up. This is your pay back!"

"Trrrroooy! That's no fair!" the drama king whined and his lips pouted.

"Oh really?" Troy grinned, squeezing gently with his hand causing Ryan to squirm under his touch.

"Ye..yes it is!" Ryan moaned.

"I suppose it is rather unfair" Troy agreed his eyes flashing, and with that he pulled on Ryan's waist band and slid the pyjama bottoms down to his ankles and then the fell to the floor. He ran his hands up Ryan's thigh onto his pelvis and up, resting on the slight "V" lines. Ryan wasn't as toned as he was, but he loved Ryan's slim body and the subtle sexy definition he had acquired through years of dancing.

"Is that better?" he asked his fingers edging tantalisingly lower and closer.

"Yeh, this isn't gonna work for me" Ryan pouted as he shook his head.

"Oh? Why's that?" Troy asked puzzled.

"You still have your Pj's on!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

In a single swift movement, which stunned Ryan into thinking Troy was a secret stripper, the navy pyjama pants where off and flung across the room.

"Now is that better?" asked Troy in all his hot aroused nakedness.

"Much" the blonde boy answered and pulled Troy down on top of him into a passionate embrace, their bodies clashing, pressing, yearning, longing to be touched.

Ryan reached down and wrapped his hand around Troy's hardened length and began to gently tug, back and forth. Troy gasped and bucked into Ryan's hand, increasing the friction.

Their young bodies twisted and snaked on the sheets, there was the occasional chuckle and moan followed by a "shhh!" which produced another chuckle. Troy worked his way down Ryan's torso, picking up where he had left earlier and this time he didn't stop when he reached his waist.

"Mmm! That's sooo good!" Ryan groaned clutching at his baby blue coloured bed sheets as Troy took him in his skilled mouth, his tongue gliding along his solid shaft and doing that circling thing at the tip which drove Ryan wild.

The two lovers explored each other with their lips and tongues, hands entwined and untwined as they caressed each others flushed skin.

"Wait one sec" Ryan breathed and leaned across his bed and fumbled with his bedside draw searching for its hidden contents. Troy kissed up the inside of Ryan's thigh causing Ryan giggle distractedly and half fall off the bed. As he sat up, in his hands he had produced a small bottle of lubricant and a condom and smiled seductively at the jock. Soon Troy was gasping as Ryan slowly slid into him.

Time seemed to stand still, there was only the two them in the whole world and all else was forgotten. Their bodies glistening with perspiration in the morning light filtering through the window. Outside the rain had stopped. Troy ground his hips into Ryan's pelvis to meet his thrusts in a steady synchronised motion which began to increase in speed as both boys neared climax. Ryan could feel the pressure rising inside him, and gripped Troy's shoulder as he thrust for one final time.

"Trrroooy ugh!" The sound escaped the blonde's lips.

It wasn't long before Troy shuddered and came across his hands, calling out Ryan's name as he did.

The boys lay together on the rumpled sheets of the king-sized bed breathing heavily in a relaxed embrace.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ryan, just to let you know we will be leaving here in under an hour, I'm driving you guys and I expect you to both look your best." Sharpay's voice said from the other side of the door. "Also Mom wants to know if you two boys are quite finished as breakfast is going cold and she doesn't think the ceiling will hold much longer." There was the sound of slippered feet padding away down the hall and then silence.

Ryan and Troy looked at each other, with half shocked half amused expressions etched across their faces before they both started laughing.

"Oops!" they both said as they slowly got out of bed wrapped in the sheets.

Ryan looked at Troy and said "Now aren't you glad I woke you up?"

Troy smiled as he opened the En-suite door for Ryan, what an eventful morning that turned out to be, there might even be time for seconds.

* * *

**So there you have it, hope you liked it. I was inspired by a particularly miserable monday morning and thought there has got to be something more fun to do on a monday than sulk about, n this is the result. Reviews much appriciated**

**Tootles for now xDramaKingx**


End file.
